Forbidden Fruit
by sas.90
Summary: [PaigeCole] Two lonely people share a passionate night together on Valentine’s day. Set after Phoebe and Cole’s divorce, Cole does not go nuts in this. R&R. Chapter 3 is up! [3 is the final chap.]
1. On a night like this

** Forbidden Fruit.   
**

**2-chap. PaigeCole Two lonely people share a passionate night together on Valentine's day. Set after Phoebe and Cole's divorce, Cole does not go nuts in this. R&R. Songfic. **

**Song; For the first chapter, I've used the song ''On a Night like this.'' By Kylie Minogue.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Charmed!! **

* * *

**_01. On a Night like this._**

**_Don't say  
It's like a fantasy  
When you know this is  
How it should be_**

**_You kiss me I'm falling  
Can you hear me calling  
You touch me I want you  
Feels like I've always known you_**

Paige made her way down the Manor's stairs while a sigh escaped from her mouth. This had possibly the most boring valentine's day ever. She hadn't even received one single card, just a small text from Glen, saying that he was in Switzerland and that he hoped she'd have a romantic night. _Well this is just the ultimate romantic night, watching people make out on TV. _She thought bitterly as she walked into the kitchen. _Is it really too much to ask to have a romantic date on the most passionate day of the year? _She made herself a steaming mug of hot choclate and grabbed a box which contained several flavours of bonbons.

_This is just gonna have to do._ She made her way into the livingroom and installed herself onto the couch, moving a comfortable blanket over her legs. ''Where did the remote go?'' she mumbled to herself as she placed the mug onto a side table and moved. _Oh I sat on it. _She thought as she pulled the remote control out from under her butt. Paige let out another sigh and turned the TV on. A romantic movie appeared on the screen instantly. _Boring. _She flicked through some channels, but either there was a romantic movie on or they were repeating the news from that day for the 3rd time that night.

_This is just depressing! I'm only 25 I should be out partying and making out with a cute guy. _Paige pouted slightly and took a sip from her hot chocolate. She hadn't dated a cute guy since forever. She opened the box of bonbons and took one out.

Just as she wanted to take a bite her eyes were drawn to the corner of the livingroom where they caught the end of her shimmer. She froze in surprise causing her mouth to hang slightly open and her fingers about to put the bonbon into her mouth.

It was Cole.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' she asked, putting the bonbon back in the box. ''I..um is Phoebe home?'' he asked, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to the couch. When he stepped into the light, Paige did all she could trying not to check him out. He looked so good. Cole wore a black shirt that was almost too tight for his muscular body, though it looked perfect on him. ''She's out.'' She replied looking away from him and taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

''Right. Can you please give this back to her? I think she would like to have it.'' Cole walked over to the couch and took a small golden necklace out of his pocket. Paige looked up at him and held out her hand. Cole carefully placed the necklace into it. ''Aren't you supposed to be out dating, anyway?'' he asked her as he watched Paige closing her hand and slipping the necklace into her own pocket.

_**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**_

_**  
Now I'm  
getting closer to you  
Hold me  
I just can't be without you**_

She shrugged, ''Nah. I felt tired.'' She lied, it was none of his business that she hadn't been able to find a date. ''Right and that's why you're comforting yourself with all that chocolate and a romantic movie?'' he flashed her an all-knowing grin. ''Oh shut up, Cole. I'm not the only dateless loser in this town you know. There's standing another one right here in front of me.'' She mocked putting her mug down and pushing the blanket off her legs.

''Yeah well..'' Cole desperately tried to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't and in stead he sat down next to Paige on the couch. ''Lets keep each other company then.'' He said, putting his feet up.

Paige rolled her eyes, ''You have a home yourself, Cole. Go and act pathetic there.'' She gave him a hard look. ''I'd rather stay here. It's so quiet at home.'' He looked at her. ''Oh Paige come on. I've divorced Phoebe, I'm not evil anymore. Can't you stop hating me now? I really don't like it when you give me that look.''

Paige just huffed and folded her arms, ''Fine. Stay, but don't expect me to talk to you.'' She told him. Cole raised an eyebrow and glanced at the TV, ''Why are you watching this crap? Isn't there anything better on?''

''If you don't like it, then leave, Cole.'' She tossed the box of bonbons in his lap and drunk some of her warm drink. ''Hmm.'' Cole grumbled in reply, he took a chocolate out of the box and stuck it in his mouth. _This is so unnatural. Watching dirty dancing with the man I hate most. _Paige thought to herself as she wrapped her fingers around the mug.

She let out a small sigh and pulled the blanket back over her legs.

Cole raised an eyebrow, ''That's quite a kiss.'' He took another chocolate out of the box. ''I'd almost get jealous.'' Paige mumbled, a little too loud. Cole glanced at her, ''Why?'' he asked, though carefully he didn't want to get snapped at for butting in again.

Paige looked at him and shrugged, ''Just.. haven't been kissed like that in a really long time.'' She confessed, shifting uncomfortably. Why was she telling him this? She was getting confused, the smell of his aftershave was making her feel a little light-headed.

"Hmm. I know how you feel. Last time I had a good kiss has probably been over a year ago.'' Cole told her as he carefully took the mug of hot chocolate out of Paige's hands. Paige watched him curiously and a little amused, she had half expected Cole to have cheated on Phoebe several times, but apparently he had really loved her too much.

''Right.'' She said as she watched Cole bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip. _How can he look so could drinking some of my hot cholate? _She wondered and let her teeth bite down on her lower lip. She shouldn't look at Cole this way. It was just her lonelyness taking over.

_**You kiss me I'm falling  
It's your name I'm calling  
You touch me I want you  
Feels like I've always known you**_

_**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**_

''Have you ever.. I mean. Have you ever had a really good kiss?'' Cole said, trying to keep his question casual. He handed the mug back to Paige, not noticing that he had a little chocolate moustache. ''Well. Glen was a pretty good kisser, but um.. Cole there's some chocolate..'' she pointed at her own upper-lip. Cole's brow furrowed in confusion. Paige let out a small laugh and leaned closer to him, she brushed her thumb across his upper-lip and removed the chocolate. Cole watched her and smiled slightly. Why was he feelings like this? Why was he loving the way she touched him?

He hated her.

Cole gently put his hand upon her arm, preventing her from pulling away from him.

Paige's eyes looked up and they made eye-contact.

''Paige..- I..'' Cole was cut off by Paige who pressed her soft lips against his gently. He closed his eyes and for a brief moment they shared a passionate kiss, but then Paige broke it. ''That was way out of line. I'm sorry.'' She sat back down on her place and tried not to look at Cole. ''Paige..'' Cole was still recovering from the softness of her lips and her tongue slipping through his lips. Even though the kiss had been so short, it had been the best one Cole had had in ages. Paige bit her lip and looked at Cole. ''It was..it was really..great.'' he looked back at her and licked his lips, trying hard to fight the tempation to kiss her again, in the end her gave up and he pushed his lips against hers.

Paige closed her eyes and returned his kiss gently.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate and Cole pushed her back on the couch gently, his hand slowly slipping up her thigh. Paige ran her hands up his chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She let it drop to the floor and moaned against Cole's mouth when he ran his hand across her breast, over her stomach and eventually settled it upon her waist. Never had she felt more wanted and she never would've thought that Cole Turner could make her feel so wanted.

Cole broke the kiss and moved his attention to her neck, where he started placing butterfly kisses just beneath her ear and further down. Paige tilted her head giving Cole more skin to kiss and she arched her back towards him biting her lip. _God. He's a good kisser._ She thought and smiled feelings Cole's warm breath against her skin. ''Paige.. we..shouldn't..be doing – this.'' Cole murmered, he let his hands slip under her top and stopped kissing for a brief moment to take it off. ''I know, but I want you.'' Paige whispered in reply. Cole leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, ''We should really go upstairs if we're going to continue this.'' He told her smiling. _Such a great smile. _Paige smiled back and sat u, ''Shimmer me.'' She picked up his jacket from the floor. Cole put an arm around her waist and shimmered them both upstairs.

_**Seems I've known you a lifetime  
Now it's time to make you mine  
On a night like this**_

_**On a night like this**_

_**(You kiss me I'm falling  
You touch me)**_

_**On a night like this  
Just wanna be together**_

Cole shimmered straight onto the bed with Paige. Paige grinned at him and once again let his jacket drop to the floor. When Cole leaned in to start another passionate kiss she put her finger on his lips gently. ''Wait.'' She said getting up. Confusion filled Cole's eyes and he watched as Paige got up and walked over to the door. ''Locking the door.'' She replied to his unspoken question. Cole laughed slightly, ''Good idea.''. Paige smiled and made her way back over to the bed.

Cole smiled as she sat down and started to unbutton his shirt. ''Not so shy are you.'' He whispered, moving his mouth close to her ear. Her gentle touch made his skin tingle. ''Never have been, Cole.'' Paige replied, her voice soft and low. She moved backwards slightly and laid back, pulling Cole on top of her. Cole looked down at her and pushed his rough lips against hers again, still not getting enough of her kisses. He didn't want to admit it, but she was a better kisser than Phoebe.

''You wear too many layers.'' She mumbled quietly against his mouth and Paige tore at the last bit of his shirt, causing some buttons to fly off and then let it slide off his shoulders as she returned Cole's kisses. She tossed the shirt across the room and ran her hands down Cole's , now bare, chest.

She unbuckled his belt and took his trousers off, also sending it flying and causing it to land somewhere near his shirt. Cole pulled away slightly and looked onto her eyes, telling him she wanted him without having to speak. He hid his smile and started to kiss her neck again, knowing that this was her weak spot. Paige let out a quiet moan and grinded against him, ''God. Cole.'' She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back slightly. Cole smiled and ran his hand down her waist, he began undoing her jeans and let out a small laugh when Paige helped him while telling him that he was taking too long.

''I'm sorry.'' He murmered and placed a kiss between her breasts, then moved down to make a trail of butterfly kisses across her pale stomach. Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and clasped the sheets tightly with her right hand._  
This is so weird. I'm making out with a demon. I shouldn't be doing this. Oh my God why is he so good at this. _She thought to herself. Cole moved back up and planted a few kisses across her jawline, close to her mouth. He reached behind her as she arched her back towards him again and he unclasped her bra. He took it off and smiled as Paige started kissing him hungrily. He kissed her back and let his full weight lean on top of her, his hand running up her leg slowly. Paige wrapped her legs around Cole's waist and they sunk deep into the night together...

_**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**_

_**(You kiss me I'm falling  
You touch me)  
**_

* * *

**Notes; Okay, so this originally was meant to be a Oneshot, but I decided to divide this story over 2 chapters. Stay tuned in to read what happens the next morning and please; Review!**


	2. I hate you

**Notes; Thank you for the reviews Wicked R and Linnadhiel, I'm glad you liked this fic and here is chapter 2 peeps!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, Paige and Cole would've had a passionate affair right there underneath Phoebe's nose and Cole would've killed her a long time ago ..muahaha.anyway, so it's obvious I don't own it.  
**

* * *

**  
02. I hate you.**

Paige Matthews started to stir when the early morning sun shone inside through the small window of her bedroom and kissed her face. _No. Is it morning already? _She thought to herself and refused to open her eyes. She pulled the sheets over her icey shoulders and made herself more comfortable. Her heard skipped a beat when she felt someone moving next to her and heard someone sigh. _What the..oh no. Cole. _She realised and her eyes flew open to find Cole laying next to her. He moved slightly and his bare chest rose and fall to the rhythm of his breathing.

_Oh my God. What have I done? _Paige bit her lower lip. _I didn't sleep with him did I? Oh I did. Maybe it was a dream. _She peeked under the sheets, she sure wasn't wearing anything. It wasn't very likely that she would lay down next to Cole in bed, completely naked without doing anything.

_Damn it. I'm in big trouble. Really really big. _She looked at Cole. _And my problem isn't the only thing that's big. _She bit her lip, _Don't think about that Paige. _She let out a small sigh and stroked Cole's cheek gently, ''Cole? Cole wake up.'' She said, tapping his arm gently. Cole moaned slightly and turned onto his side, his face towards her. ''Cole, wake up you. We slept together.'' Paige nudged him gently and squeeled slightly when Cole moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. _God help me. He's suffocating me. _Cole let out a satisfied moan and breathed out in her neck.

Paige couldn't help but smile, he looked so sweet. _How can a demon look so innocent? _She wondered and pushed his arm away gently.

''Paige..'' Cole murmered quietly. ''Yeah, time to wake up now mister.'' She looked at him and then made a decision. She sat up slightly and pushed him off the bed.

Obviously she hadn't counted on that Cole could take the sheets with him and she grabbed them just in time, so they would reveal Cole's naked body in stead of hers.

''What the hell..'' Cole's voice sounded when he started to stir. ''I'm sorry. You wouldn't wake and I just.. well you know I thought this would help, which it obviously did.'' Paige said, pulling the sheets closer to her chest so that he wouldn't see anything that she didn't want him to see even though he saw everything last night.

Cole groaned slightly and sat up only to discover that he was naked and had nothing to cover himself with. ''Paige..can you um, can you close your eyes please?'' he said looking at her over the edge of the bed. Paige rolled her hazel coloured eyes, ''Cole, I've seen every part of you, twice.'' She told him.

''I..- well. Fine.'' Cole grabbed his black boxers and hoisted himself up on the bed. He sat down on it and pulled his boxers on. Paige bit her lower lip and shivered slightly, when she glanced down at her arm she noticed that it was covered in goosebumps and it wasn't even cold in the room.

_Crap. I can't have slept with that whitelighter. _Cole thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder and caught Paige's glance. _Definately did. _Paige looked at him, ''You think it was a mistake don't you?'' she asked him quietly and looked down at the sheets that covered her porcelain white skin. Cole opened his mouth to tell her that it had been a mistake, that whitelighters and demons weren't meant to sleep together, but somehow he couldn't tell her a lie like that. He didn't know why, but suddenly he seemed to care about her and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. ''Paige. It was great. I mean it was really, really great. To be honest I never would've thought whitelighters could be this good in bed.'' He flashed her a slight smile.

Paige felt her cheeks flush and she fumbled with her nails nervously, ''You think so?'' she asked without looking up.

A smile played across Cole's lips, she looked adorable like that. He gently placed a hand upon her arm causing her to look into his eyes, ''Trust me.'' He said quietly. And then realised that that had been the wrong thing to say. Paige snorted, ''Trust you?'' she looked at him and saw his eyes twinkle as he tried not to burst out in laughing and failed. Paige grinned and laughed as well.

''Right, anyway I should get dressed.'' Cole gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and pushed himself up from the bed. ''Why? It's early.'' Paige laid back down and watched Cole gathering his clothes that were scattered throughout the bedroom.

''Paige if anyone finds out that we slept together we're up for some big trouble. Last night we came to each other out of lonelyness, nothing more and nothing less.'' He stated as he pulled his trousers on. ''Cole. Last night, it was..-it was the best sex I've had in a really, _really _long time. Maybe I've never even had it so good, _maybe _this was meant to happen. Everything has a reason.'' Paige get to her feet and wrapped the sheet around her body.

Cole let out a slight laugh, ''Paige, don't think there's anything more in this for us. We _hate_ each other. We tried to kill each other, you've even killed me. There's no way that this could be a relationship.'' He pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up, though there were only a few buttons on it left.

Paige padded along the carpet over to Cole, ''So we're just going to call this a onenightstand?'' she placed her hand upon Cole's arm. Cole let a small sigh escape from his mouth and turned so his full body was towards her, ''Yes. It was just sex, Paige. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but I don't want a relationship with you, you're still the one who caused me and Pheebs to split up. Us sleeping together meant nothing.'' He picked up his jacket and pulled it on.

Paige could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't surrender to them. Cole wasn't worth it to see her tears. How could someone be so mean? How could she have _slept _with someone so mean? ''Fine. It was just sex. It meant absolutely nothing.'' She folded her arm and gave him a hard and hateful look. If he was going to play it mean, then she would play it meaner. Cole rolled his ocean blue eyes, ''Don't give me that look, Paige. If you don't face the truth then you'll just keep dreaming.'' He told her, shaking her hand off his arm.

''Excuse me? Christ Cole. You have a huge God-complex do you know that? You think you're God and you think you can go bossing around anyone you like. Well not this girl, not this time.'' She spat, it seemed hard to imagine now that they had once kissed so passionate. That she had wanted him and basically tore his clothes off his body. ''Well you sure as hell called me God a good several times last night, Paige.'' Cole replied staring down at the small red-head.

''I wasn't. I didn't..- Ugh will you just get out!'' Paige turned away from him and walked over to the window. ''With pleasure.'' Cole straightened his jacket and shimmered out.

Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip and ran her hand down the curtains. How she hated him. _Bastard. Evil, mean, very good looking, excellent kissing, gorgeous bastard. _She thought to herself as she felt the tears started to roll down her cheeks. ''I hate you Cole Turner.''

Cole shimmered into his apartment and tossed his watch onto the large leather sofa. _Why does she have to be so god damn good in bed. _He thought to himself and walked over to his drink cabinet. ''Whitelighters.'' He murmered, irritated and he grabbed a glass and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey, straight. He closed his eyes as Paige popped into his head again. The seductive look in her eyes from last night, her lips, her hips, her breasts. Cole shook his head firmly and gulped his whiskey down in three swallows. He sighed and smiled slightly when he felt himself relax a bit as the alcohol spread warmly through his body.

After pouring himself another glass he wandered over to the window and ran his hand down the dark blue curtains which were still closed. _It was a mistake. _He kept telling himself that, but deep, very deep inside of him he secretly wished that he had stayed in her bedroom.

Cole took Paige in his arms and kissed her softly, ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, we can give it a try if you want.'' Paige smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and pushed her soft glossy lips against his.

''No.'' Cole said out loud. That wasn't going to happen. Paige was Phoebe's sister, his ex-sister-in-law. _Damn it. _Cole downed his second whiskey and stared in front of himself. ''I hate you Paige Matthews.''

* * *

**Notes; The end?? I might add more chapters, but I'm not sure yet, if I feel upto it I probably will so keep hoping and reviewing! Hit the little blue button for me, please! Thanks xxxxx**


	3. Inside of you

_**Notes; Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here is the final chapter of this very short story, I would've made it longer, but I have other stories to write as well and I had to end one, and that was this one obv. Enjoy reading chapter 3!**_

_**Disclaimer; Go away.. I mean it. Seriously!**_

_**Song: I used the song ''Inside of you'' by Hoobastank for this chapter. I know it's a bit of perverted, but I thought it suited this chapter as seen as Cole wanted to get.. well inside of Paige..again. Yeah so anyway I only borrowed it for this chapter, I don't own it. **_

* * *

**  
03. Inside of you.**

_**//It seems so obvious  
theres something up with us  
I smell the feeling  
from across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know//**_

It was another misty cold day in San Francisco. It was only 8:00am and no one was out on the streets yet. Except..

Well except for a couple of demons in a dark, small alley. They were threatening a small young woman. Red hair, hazel coloured eyes. To an outsider she'd look like any average, 25-year old woman, but the people who were involved with Wicca or anyone who was part of the secret supernatural world knew that she wasn't just any average woman. They would know her as Paige Matthews. Whitelighter/witch. A Charmed-one.

Unfortunately not all demons were smart enough to recognise her. Maybe it was her changed hair, or maybe it was the fact that it was still quite dark in the alley. ''Listen lady, give us your money right now, or you will regret it.'' One of the demons spoke. He was the largest one of the group. His hand held a big butcher's knife which reflected threatingly in a small pool. He stepped towards Paige.

Paige rolled her eyes, ''Is that the best you can come up with? Come on that's just _lame._'' She mocked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The demon stepped closer to her and was about to plunge the knife into her stomach as it suddenly disappeared into a swirl of blue lights.

Next thing the demon knew Paige had stabbed him in his stomach and she pulled it out again when his body erupted into flames. He cried out in agony and moments later he was vanquished.

Silence.

''Anyone else who would like to go up against the youngest Charmed-one?'' she asked, smilign sweetly and holding the in blood covered butcher's knife up.

The other demons exchanged shocked looks abd then shimmered out one by one. Paige snorted, ''Cowards.'' She mumbled as she tossed the knife into a corner of the alley.

''I agree, some demons are really bad for my reputation. Not that I'm still evil.'' A familiar voice sounded from the other of the alley. Paige rolled her eyes before she turned around. ''What do you want Cole?'' she questioned, harsher than she meant to. Cole merely shrugged and walked upto the small whitelighter.

''Just wanted to see you.'' He informed her. Paige narrowed her eyes slightly to observe Cole properly, but it was to dark to really see him. ''Can't really see me in this alley, can you?'' she mocked. She felt that he was close, she could feel the warmth of his body on her face as seen as he was taller than her. ''I needed to talk to you.'' Cole looked down at her, ''About a few days ago. I didn't mean to be so rude to you Paige. I want to..apologise.'' he let out a sigh when he heard paige huff.

''Paige please..'' ''Cole, you hurt my feelings. On purpose.'' She tried to move past him, but Cole pinned her up to the wall gently and placed his hand on it so she couldn't walk away. ''Don't tell me, Paige, that you wouldn't want this again. That you don't want to have sex withme again.'' He said, lowering his head slightly so that his mouth was close to her ear. ''I know you want me.''

_**//What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
to get inside of you?   
Coz I love the way you move,  
when Im inside of you.  
when Im inside of you//**_

Paige closed her eyes, ''Not when you're being such an asshole, Cole. Not if you make me feel wanted and dersirable first and then just dump me like I'm some kind of whore to you.'' She replied, almost whispering because she felt slightly intimidated by the closeness of their bodies. ''You're not 'some kind of whore' to me Paige. I guess I just.. freaked out.'' He let out a sigh. _God. Explaining your feelings is pretty hard. _He thought. Not that he was in love with her, but he had found himself longing for a new relationship lately. Paige was pretty much his type; Small, strong-willed and passionate plus she wasn't easily scared. Not since she had found out that she was a witch with superpowers. ''Why?'' It was a small question, but it meant a hell of a lot confusion for Cole. Why? Why had he freaked out? He didn't know.

Maybe because he never could've imagined the two of them making love, and yet it had still happened. And it had been so damn amazing. Paige had given him a complete new experience and he didn't think that he would forget about it anytime soon. Everything that had happened that night was probably forever burned in his memory.

Cole shrugged, ''I don't know Paige. I guess I just... need a relationship.''

Paige stared at him for a moment and then laughed, ''With me? Cole seriously, you're not funny.'' She crossed her arms over her chest. Cole rolled his ocean blue eyes, ''I wasn't trying to be funny Paige. You're a great girl and I don't know why I haven't seen that before.'' He put his hand on her cheek carefully. Paige looked into his eyes, it was starting to become lighter in the alley as the time passed by and they could now see each other better. ''How do I know you're not just messing with my mind? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?'' she inquired. Cole shrugged in reply.

''You don't.'' He replied simply. ''That's what makes this so exciting.'' He lowered his head and moved his lips close to hers. Paige let her arms fall to her sides and took a deep breath, trying to resist Cole's tempting lips. Her fingers ached to tear his shirt off of his body and have him right here in the alley, but she knew she couldn't, not here anyway. ''Cole...'' she said, trying to make herself sound convincing enough to make him pull back, to make him shimmer out and to never return, but he didn't. In stead of leaving her he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

_**//Just ask and I will do  
anything you want me to  
there is no limit   
to how far I will go  
And Im sure I can't pretend  
to be a gentlemen  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
just gotta know//**_

That's where Paige lost it. She threw her arms around Cole's neck and pushed her lips against his hungrily. Cole smiled slightly and returned the kiss, moving his arms around her body and lifting her up. Paige instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the already passionate kiss. Seconds later she could feel Cole's ability to shimmer taking over her body and their bodies shimmered out of the alley together.

Several hours later the two were laid in each other's arm on Cole's large four poster bed. Paige's hand stroked Cole's bare chest absent-mindedly while she listened to the rain, softly ticking against the window. She smiled slightly when she felt Cole moved beneath her and moved her hand down to his stomach, pushing the sheets away slightly. ''Hmm, Paige.'' Cole mumbled, he was asleep. Paige let out a slight giggle.

She could imagine that he was worn out after 3 times, she wasn't all energetic and awake herself either. Her muscles were sore and stiff and her breathing still wasn't fully back in sync.

Paige blushed when she recalled what had happened a few hours earlier, once again it had been amazing and she still thought that sleeping with Cole was the best sex she had ever had. She didn't feel shy or insecure when she was with him, because he would make she felt wanted and he kissed or stroked every part of her body at least once. He definately knew how to treat a woman in bed, which she could imagine since he was 116 years old and probably had more experience than any other guy on the earth.

It was forbidden though. She was an angel and he was a demon, they weren't allowed to be together and if her sisters found out.. Paige didn't want to think of that and she let a sigh escape from her mouth. _I guess I'm just going to have to get dressed. _She thought to herself and placed a soft kiss upon Cole's bare chest.

He moaned slightly and moved his hand down her back. Paige moved the covers off of herself and sat up carefully, trying to let Cole sleep. She got to her feet and gathered her clothes which were scattered throughout the bedroom. ''Cole, where's my bra?'' she mumbled quietly as her eyes scanned the room looking for her black bra. ''Oh.'' She walked over to the bed when she saw that Cole was laying on it. She tried to pull it out from underneath him and rolled her eyes as that didn't work. ''Move it mister, I need my bra.'' She said, putting her hand upon his arm gently. ''Hmm.'' Cole murmered and he shifted onto his stomach, his body now covering the bra completely.

_**//For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
but i've got to say  
I've gotta know//**_

''Fine, be that way.'' Paige pulled her top on and then made her way over to the desk that was standing in the corner of the room, in front of the window. She opened the drawers looking for some kind of piece of paper. Eventually she found an empty envelope in the bottom drawer. _This will do. _She thought to herself and picked up a pen from the desk. Paige hesitated for a moment and then wrote a short, quick note addressed to Cole. She put the pen back down and walked over to his nightstand.

Cole moved once again and dug his finger deeper into the pillow beneath his head. She watched him, a smile playing on her lips and gently placed the envelope onto the nightstand. ''I'll miss this, Cole.'' She whispered and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Cole pulled a small face, but didn't wake. ''Lazy.'' She stroked his hair for a brief moment and then stood up straight. ''Bye.'' She watched him for one last time and then disappeared into a swirl of blue lights.

An hour later, Cole Turner started to wake, the warm sun shining through the window and kissing his face. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again when the sun shone into them. _Too bright._ He thought. He moved onto his side and felt beside himself, ''Paige?''

No answer.

Cole re-opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be alone. He sat up pulling the sheets over his legs, ''Paige?'' he said again, this time louder. No response again and he noticed the envelope on his nightstand. Cole raised an eyebrow and leaned across the bed. He picked the envelope up and looked at the handwriting, it was Paige's.

_Cole,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I think this kind of good-bye is the best. You and I both know that we can't be together and it's better to end it all right here and now.__I guess there's not much to say except that I want to thank you for two amazing nights, I doubt I will ever have that much fun again. You're really a great guy, someone I didn't think you could be, but you changed my mind. I hope you find another girl, one who you're allowed to be with. I guess I'll see you around sometime.-X- Paige._

''Right.'' Cole let out a small sigh and put the envelope down. _If this is the way you want it to be._ He placed his hand on the bed and looked surprised when it touched something else then just the mattress and the sheets. He looked at what he was holding and then smiled slightly. It was Paige's bra, the one she had been wearing that morning ''Clever girl.'' He mumbled sarcastically.

_**//What do I have to do  
to get inside of you?  
to get inside of you?   
Cuz I love the way you move,  
when Im inside of you  
when Im inside of you//**_

_**The End.. **_

* * *

_**Notes; Time to review! Please! Hope you liked this story and if you want more ColePaige then you can also read my other stories about them (which are Paige's desires and The Truth Within) Anyway I'm logging off now. Bye xxx  
**_


End file.
